Wireless local area network (WLAN) standards, for the example IEEE 802.11 standard family, may define transmitting of management frames (such as, for example a beacon) at a highest data frame priority, and may define at the lowest data rates those transmitting criteria are applied to all management frame uniformly. Furthermore, the IEEE 802.11 standard family defines a plethora of management frames (e.g. IEEE 802.11k Radio Resource Measurements and IEEE 802.11v Wireless Network Management) which may negatively impact WLAN enterprise traffic characteristics. Traffic analysis indicates that in current infrastructure of some WLANs, over 25% of bandwidth is consumed by management frame traffic, which reduces the overall WLAN throughput. This is especially applicable for voice applications over the wireless medium where excessive management frame traffic may decrease available admission capacity of the WLAN.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.